The Order of Things
| Pages = 22 | Year = 2268 | Stardate = 4211.4 | image2 = blood will tell 3 alt cover.jpg }} Summary :"Commander's log entry #3854, IKS ''Korthos, Commander Krell recording. With our destination almost in range, I have assembled my command crew for a briefing." The crew of the ''Korthos is en route to the planet Neural, a primitive, pre-First Contact world. Krell gives his crew the run-down on their mission – the planet is protected by the Organian peace treaty, but they are to push the treaty to its limit and plant the seeds of Klingon philosophy with the primitives that live there. The Klingons beam down to the planet and are almost immediately attacked by a Mugato. It goes straight for Krell, and he grabs it by the jaws and breaks its neck. As he does, two more approach and Krell turns to face them with a snarl. The two beasts run off, but not before Krell notes that Kragg and Mahtahk, his crewmates, are dead. Krell discovers the inhabitants of the world and begins to watch them. He discovers that they are split into two groups, one in the hills, the other in a village. He watches those in the hills, seeing a young woman and her lover, the leader of the Hill People. He heads down to the village and begins watching them, spotting an argument, weapons, and a street fight. He sees one young man chasing prey, but when it escapes, he settles to eat berries in a cave. Krell introduces himself and talks to him about what he would like him to do. He introduces him to a flintlock firestick. Apella agrees to a pact with him and pledges his loyalty. :"Commander's log entry #4136, IKS ''Korthos. Commander Krell recording. This is my tenth visit in as many months to Neural. Each time, I bring more weapons and advice to Apella, and with every visit, Apella's people hold a greater advantage over the Hill Dwellers. all proceeds smoothly." Apella is late meeting Krell, and explains that there was a quarrel among his people due to skins and a woman taken from the Hill People. Krell tells him to give the woman to the man who killed the most of her people. Krell tells him about other improvements to the guns that can be done, including rifling the barrels for a truer shot. The alarm goes off and they discover two intruders, Kirk and McCoy. Krell is knocked unconscious and one flintlock and barrel is taken. Krell contacts his ship and they report a Federation starship in orbit of the planet. Krell tells Apella to track down the intruders and that he would return in two months, as scheduled. Two months later, Krell returns, and the village has been destroyed. Apella tells him that the Hill People have equal numbers of everything, despite only having stolen the one rifle. And that each time they manufacture more, the Hill People also have equal numbers. Krell will not assist Apella and his people because the Federation will ensure that they're always at a perpetual stalemate, and that to continue to assist them would be foolish and futile. Memorable Quotes "''Give her to the man who killed the most of her people. The others will see the profit in bravery. I'll make a Klingon of you yet." : - Krell, to Apella "Do not despair, Apella. I am a man of my word. You are warriors now, with conquest and victory your greatest desire. I told you I'd make a Klingon of you." : - Krell, to Apella after telling him that the Klingons will no longer assist them "We may not have the planet, but neither does the Federation. And Neural has learned the glory of the Klingon way. A victory is a victory. And today is a good day." : - Krell Background Information * The framing story is set during the events of , but the main portion of the story is , as told from the Klingon perspective. * As with the other issues in this series, the title of this story is not listed in the issue at all, but was shared by one of the writers in an online forum. http://idwpublishing.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=25191 * The issue sold an estimated 9,476 copies in comic specialty stores in July 2007. http://www.icv2.com/articles/home/11131.html These figures do not cover copies sold on the direct market (bookstores, etc.). Creators * Writers: ** Scott Tipton ** David Tipton * Artists: ** David Messina (interior and alternate cover art) ** Elena Casagrande (art assist) ** Ilaria Traversi (colors) ** Neil Uyetake (letters) ** Joe Corroney (cover art) * Editors: ** Dan Taylor ** Chris Ryall * STAR TREK created by Gene Roddenberry * Special thanks to Paula Block of CBS Consumer Products for her invaluable assistance. Characters ; Kahnrah : Member of the Klingon High Council. ; K'ahlynn : Granddaughter of Kahnrah. ; James T. Kirk : Federation captain of the USS Enterprise. ; Leonard McCoy : Doctor aboard the USS Enterprise. ; Spock : First officer of the USS Enterprise. ; Krell : Klingon Captain of the IKS Korthos ; Kragg : A crew member of Krell's, killed by a Mugato. ; Mahtahk : A crew member of Krell's, killed by a Mugato. External link * Order of Things, The